


Reunion

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hot bath, M/M, after a mission, ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Rogue returns after a long mission, only to find his exhausted boyfriend...





	

Rogue’s mission seemed endless. He didn’t even know how many weeks he had to stay so far away from home. It would probably be three or four... He regretted having left the guild without Sting, but his boyfriend had too many obligations to come along. That’s why he pretended to be fine with this separation and ensured him that he would manage to fulfill the request on his own. And he did. That didn’t mean he had to like it though. 

The time came when he was actually done with this job and he could return home. He missed _him_. It’s not that he couldn’t spend some time in solitude, but it had been a while without seeing him and it was unbearable. That’s why his ride home was one of the longest ones he had to endure throughout his life. But, it was all worth it.

“Sting, I’m home!” His voice was louder than usual, since his joy was unrestrainable. The idea of finally kissing him again was simply perfect. But, he didn’t reply. “Sting, are you here?”

“Y-yeah.” He could barely be heard. He sounded so faint, that Rogue decided to go look for him and see if he was okay. He never really behaved like this, let alone ignore him after being apart for such a long time.   


“Hey, what’s going on?” His question was immediately answered when he entered the bureau, where the white dragon slayer was drowning...in a pile of paperwork.   


“Ah, you’re back. I’m sorry for not greeting you properly, but you can see that I’m really busy...” His sloppy appearance and the bags under his eyes gave away his stress and exhaustion. Rogue could only imagine how much he had been working, yet he still stayed up late to wait for him. “You should go rest for a while, I have prepared a hot bath for you. I, um, I will get some things done first and then we can spend some time together.” He got off his chair and pressed his lips against Rogue’s, who couldn’t believe what was right in front of him. Sting was about to collapse from the pressure, yet he kept working frantically.  


“Well, I have something different in mind. I was hoping you would join me in that hot bath. It will help you calm down. Then, I could assist you with your work. What do you say?” 

“Can’t we just skip the work part? We haven’t been together for an entire month, after all...”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
